


Húmedo despertar

by BooneTW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooneTW/pseuds/BooneTW
Summary: Stiles es despertado por su hombre lobo. Pero no de una forma convencional.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 28





	Húmedo despertar

Su cuerpo adolorido fue lo primero que sintió cuando despertó esa mañana. Seguido por algo húmedo en su cuello que iba bajando poco a poco por su espalda.

Stiles soltó un quejido bajito sin ganas de abrir los ojos. Todavía tenía sueño y no pensaba levantarse tan temprano un domingo por la mañana. 

La lengua húmeda repartía lametones en su espalda baja y a pesar de tener sueño, Stiles comenzaba a sentir un calor en su vientre. 

Cuando ese músculo resbaloso tocó la hendidura de sus nalgas, una descarga de placer recorrió el cuerpo del castaño. Quien lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir las piernas y dejarse llevar. 

“Derek, basta, es muy temprano.”

El lobo no le hizo caso, y siguió con su tarea de lamer a su compañero. 

Cuando la lengua tocó su agujero, Stiles se dio cuenta de algo... anormal. 

La lengua no era humana.

El castaño abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Listo para quitar a Boomer y darle una buena regañada, preguntándose dónde estaría Derek y por qué dejó pasar al animal a la habitación. 

Sin embargo todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron y fueron reemplazadas por la sorpresa cuando vio que no era Boomer el que estaba haciendo eso. Era un lobo enorme y negro, cuyos ojos rojos lo miraban con deseo y sed.

En el pasado, Derek nunca se había transformado en lobo completo para hacer tales cosas sexuales. Y quizás cualquier otra persona habría sentido asco y repulsión, pero Stiles no sentía nada de eso en absoluto. Amaba a Derek con locura. Amaba todas sus virtudes y sus defectos. 

Habiéndose relajado, Stiles dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo, parando más el culo para que Derek siguiera comiéndolo a su gusto. 

El problema era que Stiles aún tenía sueño. Así que se le ocurrió algo: 

Tomó la almohada de su compañero y la colocó en su vientre. De esta forma, su trasero quedó en el aire sin esfuerzo. Permitiéndole volver a quedarse dormido. 

Al lobo no pareció importarle. Siguió lamiéndolo como si fuera un perro sediento después de un día caluroso en el parque. La larga lengua comenzó a hacer presión y finalmente pudo entrar.

Derek podía sentir su recto caliente y húmedo. Podía saborear con gusto lobuno su propio semen que había sido depositado la noche anterior. Eso lo hacía salivar todavía más. Empujando con fuerza su lengua.

Ese inmenso placer mantenía a Stiles en el borde de la conciencia.

Pero una descarga de placer volvió a despertarlo por completo cuando Derek dejó de lamerle su agujero para comenzar a saborear sus testículos. 

“Mmhhh...” se quejó Stiles contra su almohada.

Abrió los ojos y vio que ahora había más luz colándose por la puerta corrediza. 

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Derek lamiéndolo?

El castaño giró su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba con los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

El lobo lo tomó como indicación para continuar.

Siguió lamiendo los testículos del castaño un rato más y luego se pasó a la creciente erección de Stiles.

Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir más las piernas y disfrutar las atenciones de su hombre.

Su pene comenzó a crecer hasta quedar duro y caliente sobre su abdomen. Y después húmedo, cuando Derek comenzó a practicarle sexo oral. 

Stiles disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados. Derek lamia desde sus testículos, por el tronco hasta el glande.

El castaño podía sentir la fuerza de su lengua, áspera pero suave y resbalosa al mismo tiempo. El sudor comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo mientras sentía que estaba a punto de correrse.

“Derek... aquí viene...” gimió Stiles.

Cuando el lobo sintió que su compañero humano estaba cerca, engulló por completo su pene. Stiles sintió el calor abrazador del hocico de Derek y su lengua rugosa acariciar sus testículos por debajo. Le bastó eso último para lanzar un fuerte gemido mientras comenzaba a descargarse dentro de la garganta de Derek, quien ávidamente comenzó a tragar su semen mientras movía sus dientes sin lastimarlo, alargando su orgasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde, la respiración agitada de Stiles disminuyó hasta que Derek pudo escuchar, por los latidos de su corazón, que se había quedado dormido. 

El lobo se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar su obra. 

El humano dormido placenteramente con las extremidades abiertas, una sonrisa en su cara. Su cuerpo blanco como la leche, lleno de lunares aquí y allá.

Solo le quedaba una última tarea.

Con lentitud, comenzó a lamer los genitales de su humano, después sus piernas. Luego subió para limpiar el sudor de su torso, sus pezones y sus axilas, disfrutando el sabor salado que tanto le gustaba. Después llegó al cuello donde mordió suavemente. Y finalmente le dio una última lamida en la boca. Una lamida rápida y cariñosa, antes de acomodarse a su lado con su cabeza sobre su brazo y seguirlo al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
